I Can Make You Happy
by MoncheleLivesOn
Summary: Lea finally decided to confess her feelings towards Cory and he feels the same way, but things don't quite go as planned. They face bumps in their relationship,but their love is strong.
1. Chapter 1

I Can Make You Happy

It was the first day back on glee for season three, and the only thing Lea could possibly think about is seeing Cory again. She had seen him when they stopped filming a lot of times, but this was different. She had missed him like crazy and hoped this year could provide a chance for her to finally tell him the truth about her feelings.

"Hey Di! I missed you so much" Lea walks up to Dianna and hugs her.

"I've missed you too! God I'm so happy to be back here!"

"I know right so am I! So where are the rest of the cast?"

"Some of them are in hair and make up, others are in there trailers."

"Has Cory come yet?"

"Yeah he's in his trailer. Oh I almost forgot, he told me to tell you to go to his trailer, he wants to see you." Smiled Dianna

"Alright thanks, see you in a while." And then Lea was on her way to Cory's, the man she was secretly mad about, trailer.

Lea arrived at the front door of Cory's trailer and her heart started beating fast. Millions of questions crossed her mind. Why would he want to see her? Why did he tell Dianna to tell her to go to his trailer? Did he just want to say hi? Or was something else going on? Lea decided to break the tension and knock on Cory's door.

And there he appeared in front of her. A tall handsome man, with dreamy eyes and a wild smile on his face that made Lea melt completely.

"Lea! So good to see you again! I've missed you!" Cory said as he hugged Lea and invited her inside her trailer

"I've missed you too! How've you been?

"I've been well, went to Canada for 2 weeks and now back here, how about you?"

"You know, the usual, just here and there."

"Hey I wanted to talk to you about something."

Lea just froze there for a moment. What did he want to talk to her about? Could he possibly have feelings for her too? But Lea snapped herself out of it convincing herself that such an incredible man that can get any girl he wants anytime would never have feelings for someone like her.

"Yes Cory?" She finally said

"I-I heard that umm that you and Theo b-broke up?" He asked nervously

"Yeah, w-we did."

"But i thought you loved him?"

Lea stared at Cory for a second searching for a reply.

"I'm sorry umm i shouldn't be asking you about this it's non of my business." Cory said standing up

"N-No it's, it's fine. We b-broke up because we were fighting a lot and it simply wasn't working out." Lea lied knowing that the reason they broke up was that he felt she had some strong feelings towards Cory

"Lea look at me" He said lifting her head so that their eyes were meeting. "You can trust me, i'm only asking you because i care. You can tell me the real reason"

Lea stayed silent for a moment, shocked and lost in his dreamy eyes. Did she really have the courage to tell him? This could ruin everything if he didn't feel the same way. But she'll never know if she doesn't try.

"You." She whispered

"Me?" Cory looked confused

"Yes you, i-i broke u-up with Theo becau-because of you." Lea said dropping her head to the floor, when tears started to fall down on her face.

**So that's my first chapter of a monchele fanfiction i've been thinking about lately. I believe that even though our hero, Cory, is gone there will always be a Monchele. Monchele Fanfictions make me feel better when i'm upset about Cory's death so i decided of starting my own. Hope you enjoy it, please review and tweet me your opinions on twitter ZeinabElDarwish :)**


	2. I Can Make You Happy Chapter 2

"Lea, I'm confused. Are you saying that you broke up with Theo because of me? Why? What do I have to do with this?" Cory asked waiting for a quick answer

"Just forget it, I have to go." Lea stood up and turned around heading to the door when Cory grabbed her wrist and gently pulled her close to him.

She could smell his perfume as he laid both hands on her shoulders and looked her deeply in the eyes.

"Lea, don't do this to me. Please tell me what you have to say, I have to know."

Lea took a deep breath

"I broke up with Theo because…" She paused a bit then continued. "Because I love you." Lea whispered

Cory's mouth dropped open shocked as the words replayed in his ear.

"Because I love you" Her words kept repeating in his mind and he could not believe what he just heard. Lea Michele Sarfati, the woman of his dreams, the woman he had waited for all of these years, the woman he had fell in love with from the first moment they met, just said she loved him.

In these moments Lea was totally freaking out. Her heart was beating really fast she thought she was going to die. Her whole body was shaking as she waited for Cory's reply which seemed like a million of years wait for her.

"Lea, are you serious right now?" He finally spoke

"I'm sorry? Do you really think I'd be kidding with such a sensitive subject?" Lea answered shocked that he might have thought she was messing with him

"No no don't get me wrong, please. I'm just really, really surprised."

Tears were already placed on Lea's face as her eyes dropped to the floor, unable to look into the eyes of the man she just confessed her love to.

Cory lifted Lea's head and wiped her tears away, leaving on hand on her cheek.

"Please don't cry, you're too beautiful to cry. Lea I've had feelings for you ever since the day I met you. Strong feelings. Seeing you with Theo killed me every single day. I hated myself for not being the man who could put a smile on your face, make you feel loved, call you "mine". You're everything I have ever dreamed of Lea Michele Sarfati. I have had so many relationships in my life, but I've never been in love with anyone as madly as I'm in love with you." And without a second thought Cory leaned down and kissed Lea with such passion. They kissed each other like they were waiting for this moment their whole lives. With need, and strong pure love. It left them both breathless.

"I know this may seem silly, but I wanna take you out on a date."

Lea giggled. "I'd love to"

"Saturday night, pick you up at 7" He smiled at her leaning down to place a soft but short kiss on her lips.

Both of them headed out to continue their day on set and loving being reunited with all their friends again.

"So what did he wanna talk to you about?" Dianna said as she approached Lea with a smile and a wink.

"Nothing, just wanted to say hi. Ask me about my summer and stuff."

"Oh yeah.." Said Dianna looking at Lea in a weird way, the smile was still there

"Why are you looking at me that way? That's all that happened."

"Right." She said with another wink as she walked away.

Before they knew it, it was night and they had finished all the filming required for the day. Lea headed out to the parking lot and Cory followed her.

"Lea wait up." He said

"Hey Cor" She smiled

"Where are you heading?" He said while they walked

"Home, i'm really tired. What about you? Friday night party, huh?"

"The only party i'm gonna be attending is dreamland." They giggled

"So i guess i'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Yeah. Good night." He looked around checking that no one was watching and kissed her slightly on the cheek

"Good night, handsome."

They both headed to their cars

**So that was chapter two! It gets a bit interesting next chapter. Hope you like it and please review! Thanks :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Lea woke up with a smile on her face. Today was a big day for her, she was finally going out with the man of her dreams.

She jumped out of bed and headed to the kitchen to grab some breakfast.

Then she hit the showers, it was almost 1:30 by then.

It took Lea at least 3 hours to figure out what dress she's going to wear and how she was gonna style her hair. She wanted to make sure everything was completely perfect. She chose a black dress, not too formal, but pretty enough for a date. She straightened her hair and placed a gold necklace on her neck, with some matching earings. In her hand a silver purse, and she slid herself into some black heels. It was 6:30 by then, she sat on the couch and waited for her prince charming to knock on her door.

Lea waited, and waited as time passed by. It was 8, she thought he might have stuck in traffic. Lea waited some more until it was 9. He hadn't come. He blew her up. Not a single phone call. Nothing. She placed her hands in her face and started crying, she couldn't believe he stood her up like that.

Lea cried herself to sleep that night.

The next morning she woke up absolutely looking, and feeling terrible from all that crying. She took a cold shower to try and forget what was going on with her life, still no calls or messages from Cory. She changed into some sweat pants and a black t-shirt grateful that it was Sunday and she didn't have to work, because she was sure she wasn't able to see Cory after what he did to her. Lea went downstairs to the kitchen to make some breakfast, but ended up throwing most of it. She turned on the tv to try and distract herself from overthinking, but just then she heard the doorbell ring. She opened it shocked to see Cory standing in front of her, his eyes dropped to the floor.

"Cory?" Lea said

"Lea,hey." Replied Cory, still unable to look her in the eye

"Hey? Hey? Are you even joking right now? What the hell are you doing here anyway?"

"Listen Lea I'm really, really sorry about what happe-" But Lea cut him off quickly

"I don't want to hear it. I can't believe what you did Cory. You stood me up. You left me here waiting for hours, and you simply didn't show up. You didn't even call or anything."

"I know Lea and I'm really sorry, please let me explain."

"Explain what? That you changed your mind and you're not into me? Or that you had something better to do?"

"Lea no it's nothing like that! Please just hear me out."

"Fine, tell me."

"It was around 5:30 Pm and I had just woken up because I stayed up really late last night memorizing my script for Monday's filming. Suddenly my brother showed up on my front door saying it was his last night in town and he wanted to hang out before he leaves town. I was so shocked to see him and we went out. I didn't call you because, because I-I for-forgot. And when I wanted to my battery died."

"Y-you f-forgot our date?" Trembled Lea with tears in her eyes

"Lea it's not like that I was so shocked because I saw him and I ju-

"I've heard enough. You know Cory only two types of people forget dates. It's either you're not into me-

"But I am into you!"

"Or you're just a jerk. And I can be with neither. So everything I told you about my feelings, forget it. Because I most certainly cannot be with you."

And just when she was about to close the door, Cory held it with his hand.

"Lea please wait, it took me so much time to finally tell you my feelings, please I don't want to screw it up."

"You already did." Whispered Lea then closed the door.

**So there you go that's chapter 3! Stay tuned to see how things go with Lea and Cory after he stood her up. Review please :)**


End file.
